User blog:SPARTAN 119/Electric Battle Royale! Hei (Darker then Black) vs Misaka Mikoto (To Aru series) vs Kong Taoluo (Kikokugai) vs Kanon Ozu (Coppelion)
Four anime characters with the power of electricity clash: Hei, the mysterious Chinese contractor who delivers lethal electric shocks through his metallic rope dart. Mikoto Misaka, the Academy City's "Railgun" who turns arcade tokens into lethal projectiles. Kanon Ozu, the radiation-proof, lightning-shooting clone of a convicted serial killer. Kong Taoluo, the Triad assassin who uses his bio-electricity to generate an EMP pulse, slaying cyborgs in a futuristic Shanghai. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Hei= Hei (黒（ヘイ), Hei), also known as the Black Reaper (黒の死神, Kuro no Shinigami) or BK-201 (or "Chinese Electric Batman" by fans), is a contractor, or human who gained superhuman powers from a mysterious phenomen known as "Hell's Gate", in Hei's case, the ability to manipulate the molecular structure of objects and generate electricity. He is the main protagonist of the anime Darker than Black. Before he became a Contractor, Hei was a caring brother who looked after his little sister Bai. Despite his age Hei seemed to be the guardian of Bai. During a meteor shower his sister became a Contractor, with the ability to control and change matter on a molecular level, causing her to become the original BK-201. Soon after, Bai was recruited into a secretive organization known as the Syndicate. Although Hei hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with his sister, and not view her as just a senseless killer. He became so good at fighting, that even before he obtained his Contractor power, he became known as "The Black Reaper". During the "Heaven's War", Bai went missing with the rest of Hei's team. Hei then came into possession of Bai's power and took over as the new "BK-201". He continued to serve the Syndicate in hopes of finding out what happened in South America's Heaven's Gate, and more importantly what happened to his sister. Hei also has a past history with the leader of the Evening Primrose and former Syndicate co-worker, Amber. Hei is a young man, with black hair and dark blue eyes. When off duty, Hei can be seen in the casual attire of a Chinese transfer student. When operating as a Contractor, however, Hei dons a black, bullet-proof trench coat and a white mask. Later, after the events that transpire at Hell's Gate, Hei allows his hair to grow out to shoulder length; though he often keeps it tied in a ponytail. He also now wears a purple and black jacket and a snow cap on his head. Hei also appears to have neglected shaving. Shortly after this, however, Hei cuts his hair back to normal length, shaves, and returns to his "Black Reaper" attire. Hei is a skiled in unarmed combat and knife fighting, and is almost superhumanly agile. The most powerful ability he possesses, however, is the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. To make up for his inability to discharge through the air, Hei uses a rope dart made made from a metal wire to attack from a distance by piercing his enemies and then electrocuting them. The wire also has a carabiner attached that allows Hei to use it as a grappling hook. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as he can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into contractors. This ability is also one of the most, if not the most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering gate particles at will. This ability is not actually his as he is really only human, but it was granted to him when his sister fused with him. (Modified from Darker Than Black Wiki) Daggers Hei carries a pair of large daggers, about 20 inches length (based on a cosplay model), with about half of that being the blade itself. The weapons have a double-edged blade, split in the middle, presumably to save weight. Hei is capable of of using the knives with extreme skill in close combat, using either dual wielding the blades or using only one of them. Rope Dart In addition to using them as regular knives, Hei can use his daggers as a rope dart by attaching them to a metal wire. The wire is at least 20 feet long, possibly longer, and and is strong enough to hold Hei's weight, as he frequently uses it as a grappling hook to swing from steel girders etc. The wire can also be used as garrote and, most lethally, Hei used it in combination with his electricity generating powers to electrocute foes from a distance. Electricity Generation Hei possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete, however, it will conduct through metal and water. He can also electrocute a target through direct contact.) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. To make up for his inability to discharge through the air, Hei uses a rope dart made made from a metal wire to attack from a distance by piercing or entangling his enemies and then electrocuting them. Bulletproof Coat Hei's Black Trenchcoat is show a number of times in the anime to be bulletproof, capable of stopping modern handgun bullets. Klin PP-9 The Klin PP-9 is a Russian submachine gun based on the PP-91 Kedr intended for uses with the 9x18mm PMM, a high-power version of the 9mm Makarov. The weapon has a rate of fire or between 1050 and 1200 rounds per minute. The PP-91 used by Hei had a 20-round magazine. Remote C-4 Hei uses a remote C-4 charge to attack at convoy at one point Grappling Hook/Crossbow Hei has two grappling hooks in his arsenal, both of which are capable of lifting and winching up his own weight. The first is a wrist-mounted device which Hei uses both for movement and to take down or even garrote enemies form a distance of at least five meters. The second grappling hook is a crossbow-like device with a longer range, at least 20 meters. Given the force of the crossbow's impact, it would likely also be a viable improvised weapon. =Misaka Mikoto= Misaka Mikoto (御坂 美琴 Misaka Mikoto?) (born May 2) is a main heroine in Toaru Majutsu no Index and the main protagonist of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Introduced in the first volume of the light novels, her role in the story was later expanded in the third volume as well as the release of the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun manga she is the second main heroine of the series. She is the third ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City, and is nicknamed the Railgun due to her signature move. Kamijou Touma coined the nickname Biri-Biri (ビリビリ?) (a Japanese onomatopoeia imitating the sound of electricity) for her and whenever the two meet he usually calls her that, even after his amnesia. (From To Aru series wiki) Electrical Discharge Mikoto is capable of immense electrical discharges, said to be up to 1 billion volts. This level of electricity manipulation allows her to shoot a "spear of lightning" enemies, or even summon down lightning. "Railgun" Mikoto can fire magnetic objects at three times the speed of sound by forming parallel currents on both sides of her arm with her electricity. Her railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), comparable to the velocity of a round from a 25mm Bushmaster autocannon, and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. She has hinted she can fire multiple coins at once creating a Rail-Shotgun, however this has never been seen. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 50 meters. (Modified rom To aru series wiki) Electromagnetism/Iron Particle Sword Mikoto can use electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. Examples include creating a make-shift shield out of scrap metal, walking on walls and ceilings, as well as attracting iron particles in the ground around her. Using her magnetic powers, Mikoto can form a "whip sword" by gathering iron sand, manipulating it into a sword that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling that of a chainsaw. Flight Using formulas similar to those she use for her Iron Sand sword, Mikoto can fly if she is surrounded by a large amount of atomised water vapor. She manipulated the water vapor forming it into wings using the static electricity from interactions between particles. By using her electric power to induce electrolysis on a large body of water such as the ocean, she can obtain enough hydrogen and oxygen to use as fuel Electromagnetic "Radar" Mikoto can sense and release electromagnetic waves around her to enable her to see the image of the room three-dimensionally without the use of her sight. =Kong Taoluo= Kong Taoluo was a Triad assassin 22nd century Shanghai, which had become a center of cybernetics technology, including black market sales of illegal cybernetic modifications. Taoluo was the only pure human assassin, in a profession where many Triad assassin's practiced a form of kung-fu which combined traditional Chinese weapons with cybernetic augmentations. Kong, on the other hand, prefers to his own body's natural energies to generate an electromagnetic pulse, a technique known as the "Lightning Palm", which can disrupt electronics, and is fatal to cyborgs, who rely on their mechanical bodies to perform all vital functions. Taoluo was betrayed by his best friend, Liu Haojun, and was presumed dead after an incident in Macau. Haojun kidnapped and gang raped Taoluo's younger sister, Ruili, along with five other high-ranking Triad members. The reason behind this heinous crime went beyond mere sadism, but to trigger the severe trauma which aided in the illegal process to transfer part of a human brain to an android body, as part of an experiment by scientist Xie Xida. Ruili, or at least her body, was killed in the process, but her conciousness was divided into five parts and transferred to five female androids, or gynoids, and they are known. The five gynoids containing part of Ruili's conscience were taken by Liu and four other ranking Triad officers, most of whom used them as their sexual playthings. Two years after departing Shanghai, Kong returns for revenge, and first confronts Xie Xida, who tells him that, if he recovers all five gynoids, he could combine them into one, and essentially revive his sister. As Xie did not actually rape his sister, Kong does not kill him, simply severing one of his arms after asking Xie if he could make a cybernetic prosthetic on short notice. Kong then attacks the first of five high-ranking Triads, Zhang Jaibou, in his home, using his EMP generation to shut down the ceiling mounted microwave guns on the ceiling of his home, before managing to outfight Zhang in spite of his massive cybernetic fists, and kill him with his "Lightning Palm" EMP attack. Taoluo then beheads Zhang's gynoid and copies the data in its brain into another, which he intends to use to revive his sister. Taoluo then attacks Zhu Shaoyan, a particularly sadistic female Triad assassin, known to commit brutal murder and rape for entertainment. Taoluo kills Shaoyan after a protracted battle, ending in him severing her leg with his sword and killing her with an EMP attack. Kong then collects the data from the second gynoid and adds it to "Ruili". Taoluo's third victim is Ng Winshing, the CEO of Shanghai Cybernetics, as well as a high-level Triad associate. Ng lacks major changes to his cybernetic body, but is holed up in a skyscraper behind armies of guards. Taoluo enlists the help of Russian mafia member Mikhail Strugrev, another enemy of Ng, who, along with his associates, assaults the Shanghai Cybernetics main offices in mechanized exoskeletons armed with miniguns and grenade launchers while Taoluo infiltrates via VTOL aircraft. Strugrev's assault causes severe casualties among the guards, however eventually, his forces are either killed or pushed back, and Ng escapes in VTOL aircraft. Taoluo, however, gives chase, and survives Ng's attempts to disable his aircraft with a computer virus. Taoluo turns Ng's own virus against him, causing his aircraft to crash, before dispatching the "combat mode" of his gynoid, a robotic spider with machine guns and mechanical blades. Kong then removes the gynoid's head and copies the data on the hard drive onto Ruili, who begins showing human emotions similar to those of his sister, but who is clearly psychologically damaged from her mistreatment. Taoluo goes on to battle and kill two cybernetic assassins, the Yeon twins, Kain and Soin, before going to the home of Liu Haojun, who has, in the mean time, killed off the previous triad boss and is now the leader of the organization. Kong fights and kills Win Bei-Xin, an assassin who uses throwing darts guided by a laser in his multiple cybernetic eyes, and takes the fourth gynoid, nearly completing Ruili. Taoluo, however, discovers that Liu has gone to Kong's old home. Taoluo meets Liu in the garden, and the two face off, Kong discovering that Haojun can imitate his techniques, in spite of it supposedly being impossible with a cybernetic body. Liu states that he created a cybernetic body with a similar chi flow to a human body. The two of them fight an extended duel, until Taoluo kills Liu, but is mortally wounded in the fight. Ruili comforts Taoluo in his final moments, and promises to see him again. The scene then changes to a fully complete Ruili conversing with Xida, who tells her that she is a now an information-based lifeform, capable of transferring from robotic body to body. As long as her data is not delete or the hard drive containing her destroyed, Ruili is essentially immortal. Ruili then convinces Xida to combine her brain with that of Taoluo's, which was being sustained artificially in a specially designed case. The final scene shows Taoluo reunited with Ruili, there minds merged into one body. Wodao Kong Taoluo's favored weapon is a wodao, a style of Chinese sword believed to have been heavily influenced by the Japanese katana. Kong's wodao has a longer blade, greater than a meter in length (assumed between three and four feet). This is Kong's favored weapons, which he has trained with for years in the in Daitian school of kung-fu, and a knows little-known techniques to to channel his own chi into the blade, giving it superhuman cutting power, capable of cutting cleanly through even combat cyborg-grade steel. Kong claims, if his focus was sufficient, he could use the sword to cut through tank armor. FN P90 Taoluo briefly uses an FN P90 during his assault on the Shanghai Cybernetics building. The FN P90 is a selective fire personal defense weapon (PDW) designed and manufactured by FN Herstal in Belgium, intended for use as a defensive weapon for officers, artillery crews, vehicle crews, support personnel etc, as well as a close-combat weapon for special forces. The FN P90 fires a 5.7mm "micro rifle" round that gives the weapon significantly greater range and penetrating power than a 9mm submachine gun such as the MP5 or Uzi. While it lacks the long-range accuracy of an assault rifle, the P90 does offer greater firepower against body armor and in mid-range combat. The P90's name is taken from 1990, the year it was introduced. The weapon has rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute and an effective range of 200 meters, however, Taoluo is not a particularly good shot, preferring to fight up close Grappling Hook Kong Taoluo also uses a grappling hook in his assault on Shanghai cybernetics. The hook is capable of supporting his weight, and will be assumed to be similar to the one used by Hei. EMP Discharge Kong Taoluo possesses a power known as "The Lightning Palm", which allows him to use his own bodily energy to create an electromagnetic pulse. This can kill cyborgs in melee combat with an open-palm strike, and, at longer ranges, it can destroy electronics, turning out lights, for instance. It cannot, however, electrocute a human with no cybernetics. Superhuman Strength and Speed As a master of Daitian kung-fu, Taoluo knows secret martial arts techniques that grant him superhuman strength and speed, such as the strength to cut through cyborg-grade steel with his sword, as well as move at supersonic speeds and dodge bullets. The super-speed ability, as well as the "Lightning Palm", however, take a severe toll on Taoluo's body, meaning he cannot use it often- he can dodge a short burst of bullets, but not a extended barrage. =Kanon Ozu= Kanon Ozu, like her sister Shion, is a Coppelion, a genetically engineered human immune to radiation, and two antagonists the anime and manga Coppelion. They were created in a 2018, in an alternate future Japan where Tokyo was abandoned because of nuclear accident that irradiated the entire city. Kanon and Shion were both clones of actress Kuon Ozu, who was later discovered to be a serial killer. Both Kanon and Shion inherited their mother's violent, sadistic personality, first being displayed in their habit of bullying other students at the Copellion training facility (technically considered as JSDF technical school), particularly Aoi Fukusaku, one of the main characters of the anime. After discovering the Coppelion were engineered to have a short lifespan, both Kanon and Shion made it their mission to take revenge against humanity. As of now, in the anime, they are currently aiding the 1st Division in their attempt to blow up the "sarcophagus" around the melted-down Odaiba Nuclear Reactor, sending radiation high into the atmosphere. Both of the Ozu Sisters were assigned to the "clean-up" unit, as part of a squad led by Haruto Kurosawa. Ostensibly, the clean up units are tasked with removing and disposing of nuclear wastes and other heavily irradiated material. However, they secretly have another function- eliminating "defective" Coppelion. As such, Kanon and Shion much higher levels of combat training than their counterparts in the "rescue units". Like all Coppelion, Kanon and Shion are genetically engineered with other special abilities beyond their immunity to radiation. Kanon's genes were spliced with those of an electric eel, allowing her to create electrical discharges at will, however, if she does this near water, there is a danger she will electrocute herself. Shion has superhuman strength, estimated at about ten times that of a peak human strength, being strong enough to punch through concrete. In addition to their powers, both Kanon and Shion are skilled in the use of weapons. Kanon prefers to fight from long distance, carrying an M79 Grenade Launcher and a pair of revolvers. Shion prefers to engage in melee combat, being seen using a katana and a set of metal hand claws, however she does also carry a revolver similar to the ones used by her sister. Both Kanon and Shion are also seen carrying a riding crop, though its is implied they use this more to beat up on the victims of their bullying than as a serious weapon. Kanon will be alone in this fight, Shion will NOT be with her. Weapons and Abilities Electrical Discharge Kanon Ozu possesses the power to unleash a discharge of electricity more capable of electrocuting an an adult human, and can even project bolts of lightning through the air. This makes this her powers similar to Mikoto's basic attack. Kanon, however, unlike Mikoto and (presumably) Hei, is not immune to electricity, and can be severely injured and (at least for the purposes of this match) killed if she is exposed to water or other conductive materials, essentially electrocuting herself. M-79 Grenade Launcher The M79, commonly known as the Thumper is a single-shot, break action grenade launcher first adopted in 1960. The launcher was designed to give infantry squads greater firepower, and was intended to fire a grenade further than it could be thrown by hand, with more accuracy than older rifle grenades. The weapon thus intended as a sort of middle-ground between a hand grenade and a mortar. The weapon served through the Vietnam War, until the M203 was placed into service in 1969 and the M79 was gradually replaced, though it is still in use for some purposes it it has a longer range than the M-203. The M79 was replaced with the M203 as the M203 was an underbarrel launcher, allowing the grenadier to carry a rifle as well as the launcher, whereas the M79 operator could only carry a pistol and a combat knife as secondary weapons. THe weapon fires a 40mm high-explosive grenade round a range of up to 300-400 meters. Dual Smith and Wesson 629 Kanon Ozu carries a pair of Smith and Wesson Model 629 Revolvers, a variant of the Smith & Wesson Model 29 is a six-shot (or twelve shots for the dual S&Ws), double-action revolver chambered for the .44 Magnum cartridge and manufactured by the U.S. company Smith & Wesson. The weapon has an estimated effective range of 50 meters. Kanon is capable of dual wielding the weapons for greater volume of fire, but sometimes uses them one-handed for greater accuracy. Riding Crop A riding crop is a type of whip mostly used primarily for riding a horse and secondarily for spicing up a kinky romance! Kanon carries one around primarily to beat up on the victims of her bullying. She will have it to use as a melee weapon, but it probably won't be much use against Hei's knife or Kong's Wodao. =X-Factors= Explanations Mikoto's highly destructive railgun and electrical attacks give her a high score in terms of electrical generation, powers, and long-range firepower, however, while she has been in a number of fights against a variety of adversaries, she tends to avoid killing humans if she can avoid it, unlike the hardened assassins Hei and Kong, as well as the psychopathic Kanon. Hei takes high marks in combat experience, as he has fought against and killed a variety of opponents, including those, who on paper, should be more powerful than him. Hei also takes the highest scores in stealth, having much more experience in ambushing his foes than the far more overt techniques of Kanon, Mikoto, and to a lesser degree, Taoluo. In terms of agility, Hei and Mikoto score very high for their use of their skills and abilities to easily move around the battlefield, in the end, Kong Taoluo takes the ultimate edge, as he is able to literally dodge bullets, at least for a short period of time. However, he loses out in powers as using Taoluo's abilities take a severe toll on his body- going supersonic for more than a few seconds or repeatedly discharging EMPs can cause excruciating pain. Kong also suffers as his EMPs cannot electrocute fully organic humans, only disable electronics and kill cyborgs, though Kong will be able to destroy lights to get the jump on enemies. Kong is also a relatively poor shot. Note The battle will take place in the middle of a large city on a coastline, however, Misaka will only be able to use her flight abilities when there is sufficient water to electrolize into hydrogen- over or near the ocean. Misaka is shown to be immune to electrical attacks, at least on the level of a taser, its is not known if large discharges may still be able to harm her. Hei likely also has an immunity to electrical damage. Kanon Ozu, however is NOT immune to electrical discharges- hence her aversion to water. Taoluo is also not likely to be immune to electical damage. Battle Kanon Ozu drove down the the deserted streets in the center of a major city at night on her motorcycle. Passing a large plaza in front of a skyscraper, she spotted her target: Misaka Mikoto, a girl who possessed the same powers as her. Many claimed she was stronger. She would see about that. Kanon raised her M-79 and fired at Mikoto. The projectile narrowly missed, and detonated on a fountain located immediately behind her, shattering the marble structure to pieces. Mikoto immediately turned to face the firer, just in time to see Kanon turn around on her motorcycle and draw one of her Smith and Wesson 629 revolvers. Mikoto, however, simply remained calm and used her powers to launch an arcade token at supersonic speeds. The projectile impacted with the velocity of a round from a 25mm Bushmaster autocannon, sending Kanon's motorcycle up in a ball of flames. Seconds before Mikoto fired, however, Kanon jumped off the back of the motorcycle and rolled on the ground. A Kanon got up, Misaka used her electromagnetism powers to summon a piece of Kanon's destroyed motorcycle in front of her. Kanon fired her revolver several times, but the bullets were blocked by Misaka's shield. Infuriated, Kanon discharged a massive electric shock at Misaka. For a second, bright lights covered everything as lightning streaked out from Kanon, into Misaka. For a moment, it looked Kanon had won. But she hadn't. That was made clear when Mikoto said, "You think you can kill me, the Electomaster, with electricity!?" "Let's see how well you stand up!", Mikoto said, as she unleashed a massive bolt of lightning towards her target. Before Kanon could react, she was struck by a lethal electric shock, stopping her heart instantly. Kanon's body fell to the floor, smoking slightly and emitting a stench of burning flesh. "No true master of electricity would die of an electric shock!", Misaka said. Meanwhile, Kong Taoluo took aim at his target, a girl who had caused his client a number of "problems" in the past. Kong Taoluo fired his FN-P90, only most of the round to fly off-target- Kong was not a particularly good gunman. The rest of the rounds impacted a sheet of metal Mikoto has summoned nanoseconds before Kong fired with her electomagnetic powers. Unsheathing his wodao, Kong Taoluo charged at Mikoto, swinging the blade and literally cleaving through the metal plate, his Daitian swordmanship techniques granting him superhuman strength, and his blade supernatural durability. Mikoto summoned a "whip" of vibrating iron particles and lashed out at Kong, who only barely dodges the strike, which cracked the concrete of the sidewalk as it impacted. Taoluo then dodged a second strike, now literally moving at supersonic speeds. At a range of about three feet, Taoluo focused his qi into his blade. The wodao sliced straight through the electromagnetically controlled iron particles of Mikoto's whip sword, and into the electomaster herself. Kong's sword cut a great gash across Mikoto, cutting her down in a spray of blood. Academy City's "Railgun" fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood at the feet of the "Lightning Palm", Kong Taoluo. Kong Taoluo walked away from the scene of the assassination, towards the construction site of a large skyscraper. With a whooshing sound, something flew towards him. Kong only narrowly evaded the object which turned out of be a rope dart made from a steel cable. Looked up, and spotted the owner of the weapon, a man in a black coat, his face obscured by a mask. Kong recognized his as another feared assassin, a man known only as Hei: The Black Reaper. Hei threw his rope dart at Kong a second time. This time, however, Taoluo was ready, and swung his wodao with superhuman force, slicing through the cable of the rope dart and cutting off the end. Taoluo this focused his qi and lunged forward, literally jumping ten feet into the air, towards the girder Hei was standing on. However, when Taoluo's blade reached the place where Hei had stood, it cut through only empty air. Hei had grabbed onto a girder a floor above with his wrist-grappling hook, and swung over to a second girder. Hei pulled a PP-9 submachine gun from his coat and fired a burst of rounds at Taoluo, however, the recoil of the weapon caused all but one bullet to miss, which only grazed Kong's side. Hei had expected this, and drew one of his knives with his other hand. Kong Taoluo made another jumping attack at Hei. He did not even try to avoid hitting the knife- his Daitian swordsmanship could enhance the blade to the strength to the point it could cut through tank armor. But Kong's wodao never pierced more than a millimeter into Hei's knife. Hei used the gunfire to slow down Taoluo just enough to draw his knife and channel electricity into the blade. The electric charge was channeled through the blade of Taoluo's sword and into his body. Instantly, Kong long his grip as his whole body went limp as electricity coursed through his body. Taoluo's jumping attack fell short of the girder Hei stood on. The electrocuted body of Kong Taoluo fell down onto the concrete floor of the construction site, his head leaving a pool of blood where it struck the ground. Hei climbed down for from the girder and picked up a cell phone to contact Huang for his next assignment. WINNER: Hei SECOND PLACE: Kong Taoluo THIRD PLACE: Misaka Mikoto FOURTH PLACE: Kanon Ozu To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Experts Opinion The experts (including the author in order to break a tie) believed that, while Misaka's powers theoretically were greater than Hei's or Taoluo's, both of them had fought opponent who were far stronger than them on paper and won, thanks to their high levels of combat experience and training. While both were skilled combatants, Hei narrowly triumphed over Kong for his greater combat experience. Kanon Ozu placed last for her lowest levels of experience and least versatile weapons and abilities. Category:Blog posts